My Fallen Angel
by Ghostring
Summary: Inuyasha se convierte en youkai y lastima a lo más valiozo que tiene en la vida [ Inuyasha x Miroku ] Terminado.
1. the beast

****

Copyright: Inuyasha no me pertenece o.o le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, a la Toei /creo/ y a todos los que lo hallan comprado. La historia me pertenece a mí :3

****

Advertencia: Yaoi OoO#! MirokuXInuyasha.

****

Notas: Mi tercer shounen-ai de Inuyasha publicado pero no el tercer escrito o.o tenía algunas ideas escritas que se me borraron con una formateada /noooo!/ pero bueno... Se sitúa en la línea de tiempo que va después de la batalla contra Kaguya.

Tal vez más adelante escriba un MirokuXSesshoumaru y/ó un ShippouXMiroku /qué? es lindo/.. por el momento ya está.

Cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia a **boogiepop ( a ) rock . com**, o más fácil... se aceptan reviews :3

MY FALLEN ANGEL c1 the beast

Inuyasha se sentó apartado de los demás.

Llevaba a Tesusaiga fuertemente apretada entre uno de sus puños, varias heridas todavía a medio cicatrizar y la manga derecha de su traje desgarrada en tiras. (A/N: Ya sé que su manga se reconstruyó, pero a mí me da la gana que siga rota ¬¬)

Había sucedido por última vez esa noche, antes del amanecer, cuando aquel youkai en cuerpo de tennyou había secuestrado a Kagome. Y la ira acumulándose dentro de su pecho comenzó a crecer cada vez más, pero...

__

"No fue mi culpa." se dijo a sí mismo, mientras se abrazaba las piernas y enterraba suavemente su rostro dentro de sus rodillas. _"Yo no quería..."_

Sabía bien que no había sido así. Que él hubiese podido soportarlo, que el demonio encerrado dentro de su cuerpo hubiese podido soportar todavía más de no haber sido por aquél espejo...

Y entonces...

__

-¡¿Vas a vender tu alma a Kaguya y a olvidarte de nosotros?!

"Miroku..."

-¡A mí me gustas más como hanyou!

"Kagome..."

-¡¡INUYASHA!!

Pudiste haberlos lastimado realmente...

A lo único que tienes en la vida...

-¡¡Inuyasha!!

"Yo no quise..."

-¡¡Inuyasha, por favor, la cena se enfría!!- exclamó una irritada Kagome, luego de más de 5 minutos llamándole sin obtener respuesta.

Se llevó las manos a la cintura y observó al hanyou sentado sobre una roca del otro lado del pequeño campamento que habían montado, con la luz de la luna llena cayéndole sobre el cuerpo y el cabello plateado de forma etérea. Su mirada ausente todavía perdida en ningún punto en particular y la mitad del rostro escondida entre la tela maltrecha de su traje.

Había estado así todo el día, desde el momento mismo en que vio al castillo desaparecer del reflejo en el lago. Caminando al final de todo, sin participar de las conversaciones, y ahora, al caer la noche, sentándose en una esquina apartada de la fogata.

-Inuyasha...

No obtuvo por respuesta más que un gruñido apenas audible, así que echando una mirada a sus amigos que terminaban ya de cenar, comenzó a andar hacia él.

-¿Inuyasha?

Un gemido incómodo prosiguió al silencio que se formó entre ambos, y luego los ojos dorados del hanyou se cerraron.

-¿Qué deseas, Kagome?

-Inuyasha, la cena...-

-No tengo hambre, gracias.- le interrumpió él, bruscamente, mientras apretaba todavía más la funda de su espada.

-Pero no has comido nada desde...

-¡Sé bien lo que hago, gracias!

Los ojos marrones de la joven humana temblaron ligeramente antes de detenerse a pocos centímetros de él.

El sonido de la conversación entre Sango y Miroku se levantó por encima de ambos e Inuyasha volvió a dejar escapar un nuevo gruñido, esta vez más irritado.

Kagome permaneció unos segundos más viéndole en silencio.

-Si es por lo de Kaguya...

-No quiero hablar de eso.- le espetó el hanyou, antes de incorporarse sobre la roca y pisar la tierra con un salto.

-Pero... Inuyasha, lo que sucedió esa noche no fue...

-¡No importa lo que haya sido!- ladró Inuyasha, volviéndose bruscamente hacia ella. Sus pupilas brillando más de lo normal. -¡¿No lo entiendes, Kagome?! ¡¡Pude haberte lastimado, pude _haberlos_ lastimado!! ¡A todos!- se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras que la sacudía ligeramente, tratando de contener sus nervios.

-¡Pero no lo hiciste!- chilló Kagome, cortando la distancia entre ambos con dos pasos. -No lo hiciste.. pudiste controlarte, y al final nada sucedió... no debes culparte, Inuyasha, no...

-¡Sólo porque tú estabas ahí!- gimió el hanyou, apretando su agarre todavía más mientras sentía cómo las manos suaves de la chica se posaban sobre sus hombros tensos. -Fue sólo por eso...- su respiración entrecortada comenzó a aumentar su ritmo. -Y.. y yo no sé.... no sé de lo que hubiese sido capaz si tú no...

-Inuyasha, tú no...

-Sí lo hice, Kagome...- jadeó éste, sujetando con suavidad las muñecas de la joven y empujándola hacia un costado. -Los lastimé, _a ustedes_, lo único que... que tengo en la vida...- y cuando sus ojos se levantaron por encima de sus cabellos negros, Kagome supo que ya no estaba hablando de ella. -_Me atreví a lastimarlos, y..._- suspiró, profundamente, y luego soltó sus manos.

Sus orbes doradas temblando de forma cada vez más violenta.

Kagome volvió la cabeza hacia atrás y siguió la mirada del hanyou con la suya.

-_No puedo entender cómo pude atreverme a... lastimarles..._

x x x x x x x x x x x

Sango arrastró lentamente la mochila de Kagome más cerca de ella, cuidando de no tocar las llamas de la hoguera encendida frente a ellos.

Hacía algunos minutos que habían terminado ya con la cena, y escuchando cómo Miroku acababa de quejarse ligeramente por el dolor en la herida abierta en el pecho, se había dado a la tarea de hacer algo al respecto.

Kirara maulló con pereza mientras que Miroku acariciaba con suavidad su cabeza peluda.

-Houshi-sama...-comenzó la taijin, extrayendo un paquete de vendas del botiquín. -¿Usted...?

-Inuyasha ha estado actuando de forma muy extraña, ¿No crees, querida Sango?- interrumpió el houshi, con la mirada enterrada en las espaldas del hanyou y su joven amiga.

-¿P-perdón?

Los ojos violetas se volvieron hacia ella y el houshi le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

-Kagome-sama ha tratado de hablar con él toda la tarde, pero...

-Creo que se siente un poco incómodo.- murmuró la joven, caminando hasta él y sentándose a su lado una vez llegada.

-¿E incómodo por qué?

Ella no respondió, pero extendió su mano derecha hacia él y golpeó con suavidad su pecho. Miroku dejó escapar un gemido apagado.

-Tal vez todavía se siente culpable por lo que...

-¿Qué? ¿¿Esto??- la sonrisa en los labios del sacerdote se ensanchó. -Pero si no ha sido nada.

-Pero eso no evita que Inuyasha lo haya...

-Por favor...

Las manos de la taijin sobre sus hombros hicieron que Miroku guardara silencio. Su capa violeta fue la primera en caer sobre su regazo cuando los dedos de la joven comenzaron a desnudarle en un silencio apacible.

-Sango...

Volviendo a ignorarle, Sango tiró de la tela oscura de su vestimenta y el torso del houshi apareció frente a sus ojos, con una cortada profunda que iba desde su hombro derecho hasta una parte detrás de su costado izquierdo.

-Houshi-sama...- gimió la joven, observando la herida y frunciendo el cejo. -Se..se ve muy mal...

Con una risa forzada, Miroku se frotó la nuca con una mano.

-Vamos, no me digas eso que pensaré que no te gusto.

Silencio.

Las vendas se escurrieron por las manos hábiles de Sango y con torpeza las fijó al pecho del sacerdote, quien profirió un débil gemido.

-Sango-san...

El vendaje dio una vuelta a su cuerpo conforme los latidos del corazón de la taijin aumentaban, poco a poco. Sus mejillas cada vez más encendidas.

Podía sentir la mirada violeta del monje sobre su cabeza y la piel caliente y suave de su torso por debajo de sus dedos.

-¿Tan feo estoy?- susurró éste, inclinándose hasta que sus frentes se encontraron ligeramente.

Y levantándose de forma brusca, Sango se ruborizó con fiereza. Su nariz a pocos milímetros de la del houshi.

-¡N-no! ¡Usted... usted podría.. usted le gustaría a cualquiera que tuviese ojos!

Una ligera sonrisa vibró en los ojos del monje mientras con sus manos aferraba suavemente las muñecas descuidadas de la exterminadora.

-H-houshi-sama... usted... podría...

-Pero la única persona que realmente me interesa...- su cabeza se impulsó todavía más hacia la de Sango, hasta que sus alientos se mezclaron en una caricia agradable. -...la única que deseo que voltee a verme... _me ignora_...

-H..houshi-sama...

-No soy para ésta persona más que un amigo, ¿Sabes? Y por más que me esfuerce y pida por una mirada de su parte, solamente puede volverse para mirarme con odio o burla...

-...houshi-sama...

-¿Qué debo hacer, Sango-san, para obtener una sola de sus miradas de amor?

-Y..yo no...

Y el corazón de Sango pudo haber sufrido un colapso si de pronto la mano de Miroku no se hubiese escurrido hasta tocar con suavidad la curva de su trasero.

Una oleada de furia le invadió por completo antes de que la palma de su mano se estrellara completamente contra la mejilla del houshi frente a ella.

-¡¡Houshi no hentai!!- gritó, incorporándose y mirándole con ira. -¡¡Po-podría obtener una sola de sus miradas de amor si no fuese usted tan...!!

Pero la risa vacía del monje interrumpió abruptamente sus palabras, porque Miroku había desprendido su mirada de la de ella para levantarla una vez más a la pequeña colina en el otro extremo del campamento.

-Tal vez... tal vez tengas razón, Sango-san...

Y luego nada.

Fue cómo si algo se rompiese dentro del pecho de la taijin cuando su mirada oscura se topó con los brillantes ojos dorados que le observaban con resentimiento desde el otro lado.

-...Houshi-sama... ¿Usted..?- repitió, pero nuevamente Miroku no tenía deseos de responder a sus preguntas.

x x x x x x x x x x x

La respiración del hanyou se detuvo brevemente en su cuello y en aquél instante el dolor de Miroku fue el suyo. Se llevó una garra al rostro y tocó con suavidad la herida imaginaria en su mejilla ante la mirada fija de Kagome.

-Miroku...es...

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Kagome y dio un par de pasos hacia él, hasta que sus manos tomaron con suavidad las garras de Inuyasha.

-Miroku-sama es un joven muy fuerte, Inuyasha... y esa herida...

-No tendría esa herida de no ser por mí.- refunfuñó el hanyou, deseando arrojar las manos de Kagome hacia un costado.

-No, Inuyasha... No fue tu culpa.. si Kaguya no hubiese... es decir... Miroku-sama trató de ayudarte... todos nosotros quisimos hacerte entrar en razón y...

-Y yo le lastimé.- la voz de Inuyasha se escapó como un jadeo, pero Kagome pudo entenderlo perfectamente.

-Inuyasha...

Soltándose de su agarre, el hanyou volvió a sujetar la funda de Tesusaiga y se alejó algunos pasos de ella.

-Ve a cenar, Kagome.- dijo de pronto, sin volverse para verla. Sus ojos todavía fijos en los dos humanos que les observaban con curiosidad desde la fogata. -Yo...

__

"¡¿Por qué diablos me miras así?!"

-Pero...

-Iré a dar un paseo.- sentenció el hanyou, antes de echar su largo cabello blanco hacia atrás y dar un salto hacia la rama del primer árbol que pudo ver.

Después su cuerpo desapareció entre la oscuridad de la noche.

x x x x x x x x x x x

Miroku se incorporó de pronto, dando la última vuelta y asegurando el vendaje a su torso. Luego, con un movimiento rápido, echó el resto de sus ropas sobre su cuerpo y sujetó su báculo con una de sus manos ante la mirada sorprendida de Sango.

-¿Houshi-sama?

-En seguida regreso.- fue lo único que dijo, antes de echar a correr colina arriba, hacia Kagome, quien continuaba viendo el sitio por el que Inuyasha acababa de desaparecer.

Echando una mirada al fuego, Sango se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, observando con melancolía como Shippou regresaba de vaya a saber dónde cargando una gran cantidad de flores silvestres.

x x x x x x x x x x x

-¡Miroku-sama!

Miroku se detuvo brevemente para ver a Kagome, quien lo observaba con sorpresa.

-¿S..se encuentra mejor?

-No se preocupe, Kagome-sama.- sonrió el houshi, golpeando su pecho y torciendo su rostro en un gesto alegre para evitar la mueca de dolor que amenazaba por escaparse. -Esto no es nada.

-Me da gusto saberlo.- asintió ella, con una sonrisa. -Pero Inuyasha todavía piensa que...

-Inuyasha es un animal muy necio.- rió Miroku, mirando el camino oscuro frente a ellos. -Pero aún así...

Los pasos de Kagome se acercaron a él y de pronto levantó su dedo índice hacia un costado del sendero.

-Se fue por ahí...

Y mirándola con un momento de sorpresa, Miroku decidió regalarle una última sonrisa antes de echar a correr por el mismo lugar por donde Inuyasha se había marchado.

De verdad tenía que hablar con él y hacerle entender que no sucedía nada malo. Que dejara de culparse todo el tiempo por todo lo malo y que entendiese que, aunque hubiese salido lastimado, él mismo se lo había buscado y que después de todo no iba a morir.

Al menos no por el momento.

Su silueta se perdió entre la oscuridad del bosque, y con un suspiro, Kagome escuchó cómo también el sonido de sus pasos se desvanecía.

-Espero que usted sí pueda ayudarle, Miroku-sama...- gimió, en voz baja, y echó a andar hacia el campamento, donde Shippou-chan jugaba con una inquieta Kirara.

x x x x x x x x x x x

__

-¡Inuyasha, no pierdas el control! ¡¿Vas a vender tu alma a Kaguya y a olvidarte de nosotros?!

-¡¡¡NO!!! No quiero hacerlo, ¡No quiero perderlos! ¡¡No podría olvidarme de ustedes aunque me mataran!! ¡No quiero olvidarme de ustedes! ¡No quiero olvidarme de ti!

"¡Miroku!"

Hubiera deseado decirle eso en vez de arrojarse sobre él. Si tan sólo...

__

"Si tan sólo hubieses sido tú quien.."

-¡Inuyasha!

Abriendo bruscamente sus ojos a la oscuridad que le envolvía, Inuyasha se incorporó, de golpe.

-¿M-Miroku?

Se había quedado dormido apenas unos instantes, mientras veía una y otra vez su rostro, escuchando su voz pidiéndole que regresara. Y entonces...

Los pasos se detuvieron debajo del árbol donde Inuyasha se había instalado y Miroku levantó la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que el hanyou le observaba desde arriba, sorprendido.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- jadeó, apretando involuntariamente la funda de Tesusaiga e inclinándose hacia el frente.

Sonriendo, el houshi se acercó un poco más a él.

-Paseaba, ¿Qué más?- respondió, dedicándole una de esas miradas que el hanyou tanto detestaba. -¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Los ojos dorados de Inuyasha temblaron antes de que volviese arrogantemente su rostro hacia un costado.

-Keh.- gruñó, con las cejas alarmantemente arqueadas. -Eso no es algo que te importe, ¿Sabes?

Miroku no respondió e Inuyasha abrió ligeramente sus ojos ante el silencio seguido a sus palabras.

__

"¿Te has ofendido?"

-M-Miroku...

-¿Si?- el houshi había dejado su báculo recargado contra el tronco del árbol y estaba disponiéndose a sentarse a su lado.

Hubo un silencio incómodo que fue roto por el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo pesadamente al suelo. Luego Inuyasha se incorporó, elegantemente, y miró al houshi frente a él.

-¡¿No te he dicho millones de veces que esta es la hora de caza de los youkai?!- exclamó de pronto, frunciendo el ceño. -¡¿Por qué no entiendes que si alguno de ellos te hubiese encontrado, tú no...?!

La sonrisa que le regaló Miroku logró que las palabras se enredaran con su lengua y torpemente la mano con la que apretaba la espada comenzara a aflojarse.

-¿Te preocupas por mí, Inuyasha?- inquirió el monje, todavía sentado sobre una de las raíces salidas del árbol y la cabeza reclinada hacia el frente.

-¿Q-qué?- lentamente, las mejillas del hanyou comenzaron a enrojecer y girando nuevamente el rostro hacia un costado dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro. -Keh.- resopló. -N..no es que me preocupe por ti, bouzou.. es sólo que si alguien te come antes de tiempo no podrás ayudarnos a luchar contra Naraku... y bueno, no es que seas tan importante, pero...

-¿No soy importante?

El corazón de Inuyasha saltó con fuerza.

-¡N-no quise decir eso, en realidad tú...!

-¿O sea que si te importo?

Mirando dentro de los ojos violetas del houshi, Inuyasha supo que dijera lo que dijera Miroku iba a atraparle, así que sacudió su cabeza, se sentó toscamente en el suelo, a pocos pasos de él, y cerró sus ojos.

-Sólo no deseo que te mueras todavía.

Mirándolo vagamente y con una risita bailando en sus labios, Miroku suspiró.

-Deberías saber que el hecho de ser comido por algún youkai hambriento dejó de preocuparme hace mucho tiempo.- murmuró, lo suficientemente alto como para que Inuyasha le escuchara.

Y levantando levemente su mirada hacia el houshi, el hanyou pudo ver cómo éste observaba fijamente su mano derecha.

Fue como si un escalofrío recorriese todo su cuerpo al percatarse de todo lo que Miroku significaba para él, pero viendo aquellos ojos violetas mirándole con tranquilidad pudo entenderlo y aceptarlo todo perfectamente.

Así que incorporándose levemente, caminó hasta él y, ante la mirada sorprendida del houshi, se desplomó de rodillas frente a él y dejó que el resto de su cuerpo se reclinara sobre el del sacerdote mientras que sus brazos envolvían con suavidad la cintura lastimada.

-¿I-Inuyasha.. qué...?

-Perdóname, Miroku...

Los ojos del houshi se ensancharon ligeramente.

-¿A.. a qué te...?- pero de pronto olvidó lo que deseaba decir cuando una de las garras de Inuyasha se escurrió por su pecho, siguiendo la trayectoria de su herida.

-No quise lastimarte... pero...

Luego se quedaron un momento callados, escuchando sus respiraciones y el sonido de los grillos chirriando a su alrededor.

Miroku inclinó ligeramente su cabeza y sintió cómo el cuerpo de Inuyasha se sacudía sobre él.

-Inuyasha...- sonrió, ligeramente, y sujetó suavemente la muñeca del hanyou para arrastrarlo hacia su rostro. -No te preocupes por eso, en realidad no fue nada... sólo un rasguño, pero me he hecho miles de esos antes... no tienes por qué...

-¡¿Y qué si esta vez hubiese sido más que un rasguño?! ¡Estaba fuera de mí, Miroku, y pude haberte perdido!

La mirada sorprendida del houshi se encontró con la suya y el rostro de Inuyasha se ruborizó furiosamente.

-...e..es decir...a.. cualquiera, yo... pude...

Y volviendo a sonreír, Miroku tiró todavía más de la garra del hanyou hasta que la palma de piel áspera estuvo justo frente a su boca.

-Pero Kagome-sama estaba ahí para detenerte, Inuyasha... Kagome-sama siempre estará ahí cuando la necesites...

Los ojos dorados se cerraron momentáneamente.

-¿Y..y si no hubiese estado ahí...?- jadeó, sintiendo el aliento cálido del monje golpear su garra.

Y Miroku sonrió, todavía más, empujando sus labios contra los dedos largos y maltratados.

-Te hubiese besado yo.

Y ya.

El corazón de Inuyasha palpitando contra el pecho del houshi comenzó a hacerse audible, cada vez más fuerte, hasta que sus miradas se encontraron fugazmente y el rubor aumentó en su rostro.

-B..bouzou...

-Sin importar qué sucediese, yo me hubiese quedado ahí para protegerte, Inuyasha..- susurró la voz del monje, mientras que su rostro se adelantaba dentro de la cortina de cabello plateado que escurría por las mejillas de Inuyasha. -Nunca voy a dejarte solo.

-¿No?- gimió el hanyou, encogiéndose de hombros al sentir cómo el otro brazo de Miroku se cerraba alrededor de su cintura y le apretaba contra su cuerpo.

-No.- repuso éste, acariciando suavemente la mejilla del hanyou con su nariz en una caricia deliciosa.

Y gimiendo todavía más fuerte, Inuyasha apretó también su propio abrazo.

-N..no deseo que mueras, Houshi-sama...

-Y no voy a morir, hanyou estúpido.- rió el sacerdote, tomando con firmesa el mentón del otro. -No todavía...- entonces cerró sus ojos, viendo cómo torpemente Inuyasha tomaba la iniciativa.

Podían saborear sus alientos golpeando contra los labios del otro. Casi rozándose unos contra los otros. Pero cuando Miroku se impulsó para cortar los pocos milímetros que les separaban de un beso, una explosión a sus espaldas les hizo despertar de su sopor de un salto y separarse bruscamente.

-¡¿Qué es lo que..?!- gimió el houshi, maldiciendo internamente a quien hubiese interrumpido, mientras que Inuyasha saltaba hacia la copa del árbol sin ningún esfuerzo.

Y al no obtener respuesta supo que algo no estaba bien.

****

continua...


	2. i'll kill you

****

Copyright: Inuyasha no me pertenece o.o le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Sunrice y a todos los que lo hallan comprado. La historia me pertenece a mí :3 **  
Advertencia:** Yaoi OoO#! MirokuXInuyasha. **  
Notas:** Estuve leyendo fanfics sobre esta pareja en inglés o.ou y.......... errm... son casi todos copia uno de otro... pero recomiendo **A White Day Kiss**, **The Slap** (Ritsuko), **Verdict on Today** (Anie), **Calling it Even** y **Surrender** (Musechan) y, si le hubiese entendido /brb/ les recomendaría también **Fall** (Ame No Chikara) /no comprendí bien el punto de Inuyasha.../. Lean también **Brown Eyes** que es un Shippou X Miroku que nunca terminaron ¬-¬U...   
Bien, es todo, muchas gracias a **Nakuru Tsukishiro** (mwahaha D!), **Moony** (-le pega un zape- No pongas en duda mis capacidades artísticas, mala hermana D!! Además, ¿Qué tiene de malo que Shippou se enamore? TwT y aparte de Kagome, Miroku es el único que siempre lo defiende de Inuyasha 0 !!! Como sea ¬w¬Uu.. no he visto ese capítulo xOxU... nada más vi ese donde según Shippou se enamora de la niñilla que creía que tenía un fragmento de la Shikkon x.oU... bueno, ya, bye XD!), **AGUILA FANEL**, **angel** e **IS** por los reviews n-n!

****

Glosario: Para mejor entendimiento del fanfic en general. _  
Tesusaiga / Tetsusaiga / Tessaiga:_ Colmillo de Acero. _  
Hanyou:_ Semi demonio. _  
Youkai:_ Demonio / Bestia. _  
Kazaana:_ Agujero Negro. _  
Hiraikotsu:_ El boomerang de Sango. _  
Shakujou:_ El báculo de Miroku. _  
Kitsune:_ Zorro. _  
Miko:_ Sacerdotisa. _  
Houshi:_ Sacerdote (_Houshi-sama_ fue traducido en México como _Su Excelencia_). _  
Bouzou:_ La forma despectiva en la que Inuyasha llama a Miroku. _  
Kaze no Kizu:_ Viento Cortante. _  
Sankontetsusou:_ Garras de Acero. _  
Taijin(no sé bien si se escribe así o.ou):_ Exterminador/a. _Tennyou:_ Doncella. _  
Shikon no Tama:_ Perla de Shikon. _  
Osuwari:_ ¡Sentado! 

MY FALLEN ANGEL ( ) c2 i'll kill you

-¡¡¡Kaze no Kizu!!!- el viento fue cortado con un zumbido y, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, la figura gigantesca de un youkai cayó al suelo con una herida en la pierna derecha.

-¡¡Inuyasha!!- Kirara se viró ligeramente, volando por encima de la cabeza del youkai y mostrando a Sango y Kagome sentadas sobre él.

-¡Kagome!- los ojos dorados del hanyou se volvieron abruptamente a la joven sentada detrás de la exterminadora. -¡Vete de aquí, es muy peligroso! ¡Se trata de un...!

-¡Un dragón!- chilló Shippou, saliendo de adentro de la mochila de Kagome y viendo con espanto al reptil reclinado sobre el suelo desnivelado.

-Un dragón de barro.- completó Sango, apretando su Hiraikotsu entre uno de sus puños y empujando a Kirara en picada más cerca del youkai. -No suelen aparecer en las montañas.- gruñó, mientras arrastraba el boomerang fuera de su espalda. -¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

-Eso...- respondió Inuyasha, que había saltado sobre el lomo del dragón y se preparaba para cortarle la espalda con su espada. -...eso es lo que menos importa ahora... ¡Kagome, -sus ojos viajaron hacia la joven humana.- ¿Dónde está el fragmento de la Shikon?!

-Eh...- levantándose por encima de los hombros de la taijin, Kagome frunció el cejo. -¡Ahí!- su brazo se estiró hacia un punto detrás de sus orejas. -¡Cerca de la yugular!

-Eso era todo.- sonrió el hanyou, poniendo de espalda el filo de su espada. Luego, con toda su fuerza, la descargó pesadamente contra el cuello desprotegido, pero a pocos centímetros de tocar la piel escamosa del reptil, éste se estremeció, aulló y con un movimiento rápido alcanzó el cuerpo de Inuyasha con su musculosa cola.

Inuyasha golpeó pesadamente el suelo después de esto.

-_¡¿Cómo te atreves?!_- bramó una voz ronca y escabrosa. -_¡¿Cómo puede un hanyou como tú ser tan insolente como para osar ponerme un dedo encima?!_

Y luego la voluta de fuego directo al cuerpo pequeño del hanyou, quien apenas si alcanzó a volverse para cortar la esfera con el filo de su espada.

-¡¡No me subestimes, monstruo asqueroso!!- Tetsusaiga giró dentro de sus puños apretados. -¡¡Kaze no Kizu!!- y nuevamente el dragón volvió a chillar cuando una serie de sus escamas salió desprendida de cierta parte en su rostro. -¡¡Si lo que deseas realmente es probar el poder de Tetsusaiga, te daré una muestra!!- sus piernas se abrieron en medio del salto que acababa de dar, la espada por encima de su cabeza y los ojos dorados bien fijos en la cabeza tambaleante del reptil. -¡¡BAKU RYU...!!

-_¡¡¡NO VUELVAS A TOCARME!!!_- la voz gutural del dragón se alzó por encima del bosquecillo, abruptamente, mientras sus ojos ardían de furia y dolor mezclados. Su cola volvió a agitarse, una de sus zarpas se interpuso en el camino de Inuyasha y antes de que el ataque estuviera concluso, la fuerte cola del monstruo se estrelló contra el estómago del semi youkai, quien jadeó fuertemente y fue expulsado hacia el suelo a una velocidad impresionante.

Su espalda volvió a golpear la superficie rocosa, enviando hondas de polvo y pequeños fragmentos de piedra a algunos pocos metros a su alrededor.

Tetsusaiga voló de su agarre, con fuerza, y fue a ensartarse en el tronco nudoso de un árbol particularmente ancho.

-¡¡¡INUYASHA!!!- gritó Kagome, aferrándose a Sango, que estaba preparándose ya para lanzar su boomerang antes de que el dragón terminase de elaborar una nueva bola de fuego.

-¡¡Hiraikotsu!!- se escapó de sus manos y Kirara descendió un poco más.

-_¡¡POR TU INSOLENCIA DEBERÁS MORIR, MESTIZO!!_- bramó el dragón, cuando las lenguas de fuego comenzaron a escaparse de sus ollares, y entonces, con violencia, rechazó el Hiraikotsu al mismo tiempo que la nueva bola de fuego se desprendía de sus labios escamosos.

Los ojos de Inuyasha apenas alcanzaron a abrirse.

__

¡Inuyasha!

-¡¡INUYASHA, QUÍTATE DE AHÍ!!

Una mano cubierta con una serie de cuentas sagradas se extendió hacia el frente.

-¡¡KAZAANA!!

Entonces la esfera de fuego vibró, el cuerpo del dragón comenzó a retroceder lentamente, y las ramas de los árboles se agitaron con fuerza hacia el túnel de nada en la palma de Miroku.

El reptil volvió la cabeza con violencia hacia la fuente de la energía y sus ojos brillaron con odio.

-_¡¿Y tú quién eres?!_

-¡No toques a Inuyasha!- fue la única respuesta de Miroku.

La esfera tembló todavía más y entonces la trayectoria se desvió en una curva y voló con fuerza hacia él. Pero el cuerpo del dragón apareció en el camino y su cabeza se viró hacia su propio ataque, sorprendida.

-_¡¿PERO QUÉ..?!_- y luego un chillido de dolor al sentir cómo sus escamas ardían en cierta parte de su hocico. Se tiró al suelo, arrastrando su mejilla escamosa sobre la tierra húmeda del bosque, antes de incorporarse y avanzar a pasos largos y pesados hacia Miroku, que había vuelto a sellar su kazaana y retrocedía entre los árboles. -_¡¡MALDITO HUMANO!!_- chilló el dragón, enfurecido. -_¡¡¡TU INSIGNIFICANTE ATAQUE NO TE SERVIRÁ DE NADA, PERO SI LO QUE DESEAS ES MORIR ANTES QUE EL HANYOU, CUMPLIRÉ TU DESEO!!!_

Sus patas aumentaron el ritmo de su carrera hacia el sacerdote, quien se había detenido nuevamente dispuesto a utilizar su kazaana una vez más.

-¡¡HIRAIKOTSU!!- el boomerang saltó de las manos de Sango, pero nuevamente, con una velocidad sorprendente, la cola del dragón lo golpeó desviando la trayectoria hacia las jóvenes sobre el youkai.

-_¡MUERE, GUSANO ASQUEROSO!_- bramó, y sus fauces se abrieron para dejar escapar un chorro de ácido que golpeó pesadamente los árboles que había frente a él.

Los ojos violetas de Miroku se ensancharon al ver la carga de veneno que se dirigía hacia él, y entonces...

Nada.

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del bosque, apenas interrumpido por el vuelo de las aves que habían logrado escapar del lugar.

Kirara gimió en voz baja y, aterrada, Kagome vio cómo los ojos de Sango comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

-H...houshi..houshi-sama...- la voz se atoró en su garganta.

No hubiese podido hablar realmente.

-Miroku-sama... no puede... usted no puede...

-¡¡¡¡¡NO PUEDES ESTAR MUERTO, MIROKU!!!!!- un chillido espeluznante se levantó del medio del bosque, en donde un Inuyasha completamente fuera de sí avanzaba a grandes saltos hacia el sitio donde el monje se había encontrado apenas segundos antes. -¡¡¡MIROKUUUUUUUUUUU!!!

Pero no obtuvo por respuesta más que un nuevo golpe de la cola de la bestia y una carcajada atronadora.

En cierta parte ver lo que sucedía allá abajo era tan patético como doloroso. Los intentos frustrados del hanyou por alcanzar al houshi, la desesperación de saber que Miroku podría estar muerto o agonizando y no poder hacer nada para ayudarle.

Y de nuevo un golpe de su espalda contra el suelo, con un crujido de huesos y piel rasgándose. Pero eso no importaba... Volvió a incorporarse, ante la mirada burlona del dragón, y apoyándose ligeramente en el mango de Tetsusaiga, avanzó nuevamente hacia él.

-¡¡Quítate de mi camino, maldito monstruo!!- jadeó Inuyasha, apretando su espada entre las garras. -¡¡APÁRTATE SI NO DESEAS MORIR!!- y de nuevo se lanzó hacia él, con los hombros tensos y los ojos cargados de furia.

-_¡¿Y eres tú quien va a matarme?!_- rió el reptil, con un estruendo, antes de inclinarse, golpear el cuerpo del hanyou con una pata y empujarle sobre el suelo con las garras ensartadas alrededor de su cuerpo, pesadamente.

Tetsusaiga saltó de entre los dedos de Inuyasha, sus ojos se ensancharon en agonía y, con un jadeo, una bocanada de sangre salpicó las escamas en la piel fría del dragón.

-_No me hagas reír..._- bufó éste, con sus enormes fauces a pocos metros del cuerpo pequeño debajo de su pata. -_No eres más que un insignificante microbio..._

Jadeante entre sus garras, el semi demonio no respondió.

-_¿Deseas morir, híbrido?_- la voz silbante del dragón golpeó el cuerpo de Inuyasha, pero el cabello cubriendo su rostro le impidió ver más allá de los revueltos mechones plateados.

-¡¡¡Inuyasha!!!- Kirara descendió un poco más, y, poniéndose de pie sobre su lomo, Kagome extendió arco y flecha hacia el frente al mismo tiempo que Sango volvía a arrojar su Hiraikotsu.

-_¡¡¡BASTA!!!_- bramó el youkai, volviendo entonces su gigantesca cabeza de golpe hacia ellas y arrojando una bocanada de fuego que dio de llenó al Hiraikotsu, pasó más allá, incluso antes de que Kagome terminara de preparar su tiro, y les hizo dar una violenta vuelta que les arrojó a los tres de la espalda de una enfurecida Kirara.

Sus ojos brillantes y oscuros regresaron al cuerpo pequeño y frágil bajo su pata y con suavidad cerró sus garras alrededor de su cintura. Tiró de él lentamente hacia arriba, hasta que su hocico escamoso estuvo a pocos centímetros de la figura inmóvil de Inuyasha, y con sorna comenzó a sacudirlo entre sus dedos.

-_¿Qué sucede, Hanyou?_- rió, con una risa gutural y escalofriante. -_¿Es eso todo lo que puedes hacer? Tus amigos están muertos y lo mejor que haces es desmayarte... me das vergüenza, hanyou; ni siquiera mereces ese título de medio youkai, ¿Sabes? No lo mereces, no eres más que un..._- pero antes de poder terminar la frase en cuestión, la cabeza de Inuyasha se irguió y sus ojos se enterraron en los de él, brillando con un frenesí que el youkai en cuestión no había visto antes en su mirada.

Y su aroma había cambiado ahora. No era más el aroma de un humano mezclado con el de un youkai, no era más el del polvo y la sangre seca, de las líneas mezcladas, del sudor y el miedo... Había algo más. El dolor ardiente y desesperado de la sangre corriendo por las venas de un demonio.

__

Kuroiro, el dragón, retrocedió ligeramente, con los enormes ojos amarillos ensanchados por la sorpresa, con su garra cada vez más apretada alrededor del cuerpo del hanyou que le miraba con esa mirada de odio que pulsaba fuertemente entre el rojo y el blanco mortal.

Hasta que la fuerza sobrenatural en un hanyou masacrado y humillado se hizo camino a través de sus garras, y sin prestar atención alguna al dolor en sus costillas lastimadas, las propias garras caninas de Inuyasha se abrieron paso en la piel y huesos ahora desgarrados de lo que antes fue la pata draconiana.

-

Kirara gruñó, bajo el peso de Kagome, Sango y el pequeño Shippou, tras haber caído varios metros tras el ataque de aquél youkai. Se había arrojado tras ellos cuando les vio caer y había cogido a uno tras otro con la espalda enfebrecida bajo el fuego del dragón.

Kagome fue la primera en incorporarse, lentamente, sintiendo cómo cada músculo del cuerpo le lastimaba y el golpe que había recibido en la cabeza sangraba.

-Sango-chan...- su mirada marrón se volvió en la búsqueda del cuerpo de su amiga. La vio a pocos metros de ella, luchando por ponerse de pie, con el traje de exterminador medio quemado y el rostro embarrado de barro y sangre. -¡Sango-chan! ¿Te encuentras bien?- jadeó, apresurándose hacia ella en un intento de ayudarle a levantarse.

Pero Sango la arrojó, bruscamente, sintiendo cómo le punzaba la pierna izquierda y sin volver la mirada hacia ella.

-¡Houshi-sama!- fue lo único que logró decir, antes de echar a correr hacia el punto en el que Kagome supo que Miroku había estado momentos antes.

Había un débil resplandor entre los árboles, y, seguidas por una Kirara y un Shippou jadeantes, ambas jóvenes siguieron la tenue luz desconocida.

-¡¡Houshi-sama!!- volvió a exclamar Sango, al dar de frente con la mezcla de ácido de color verde ponzoñoso que había corroído parcialmente una fracción del suelo rocoso. -¡¡Houshi-sama, no!!- sus ojos se vidriaron y con desesperación trató de acercarse a aquél lugar. Sin embargo estando ya a pocos pasos, Kagome tiró de su brazo y la alejó del agujero en la tierra.

-¡No te acerques, Sango-chan! ¡Es ácido, podría...!

-¡¡Pero Houshi-sama está...!!

La mezcla verdosa brilló todavía más entonces, y de un momento a otro explotó, salpicando todo con residuo ardiente de la baba de dragón. Y Miroku emergió de ella, con el báculo extendido frente a él y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, jadeando pesadamente tras haber mantenido una barrera de energía por tanto tiempo y la náusea que el hedor del ácido le provocaba.

Cuando abrió sus ojos el cuerpo de Sango tirándose sobre él fue lo primero que pudo ver.

-¿S-Sango?

-¡¡Houshi-sama!! ¡¡Gracias a Kami, pensé que había... no vuelva a asustar**me** así!!

Podía sentir las lágrimas de la joven exterminadora cayendo sobre su cuello y las miradas aliviadas de Kagome y Shippou.

Así que comenzó a ruborizarse, débilmente.

-N.no te preocupes, Sango.. estoy bien... yo solamente...

-¡¡¡Inuyasha!!!- el chillido del pequeño kitsune les alertó a todos a volver el rostro bruscamente.

Con garras y colmillos, Inuyasha había rasgado por la mitad el cuerpo del ahora agonizante reptil.

-¡Inuyasha, ganaste!-sonrió Kagome, avanzando de prisa hacia él.

-¡Kagome-sama, no se acerque!- exclamó entonces Miroku, tirando de ella por un brazo hacia él e impidiéndole ir más cerca de Inuyasha.

Kagome lo miró, confundida.

El houshi había fruncido prolongadamente el cejo y tenía la mirada fija en el hanyou arrodillado en medio del charco de sangre y vísceras. -Ese no es Inuyasha...- susurró éste finalmente, y Sango se acercó a ellos con su Hiraikotsu sobre el hombro.

-Es verdad... ¿Puedes sentirlo, Kagome-chan? Su energía es la de...

-...la de un demonio...- jadeó Kagome, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos cuando la triste imagen cobró forma. -¿P..pero cómo es que...?

-No tiene a Tetsusaiga.- la cabeza de Miroku se levantó en un gesto y todos volvieron el rostro hacia la espada que yacía sobre el suelo a no muchos metros de Inuyasha. -Creo que lo más conveniente ahora sería...

Los ojos de Inuyasha se levantaron en aquél momento hacia ellos. Su cabello blanco caía en mechones sobre su frente, oscureciendo su rostro, y a través de sus hombros y su espalda en largos filamentos plateados que brillaban bajo la luz de la luna.

Miroku apretó con una mano su Shakujou y con la otra el agarre al brazo de la joven sacerdotisa.

-_Hanyou..._- una voz ronca llamó, y la mirada sangrienta de Inuyasha se volvió despectivamente hacia el cuerpo mutilado del dragón.

Le miraba desde el suelo, con medio torso destrozado y una capa de sangre cubriendo sus entrañas; sus ojos cargados de un veneno todavía más ponzoñoso que los del hanyou. -_¿C-cómo pudiste...? ¿¿Cómo pudo un híbrido como tú...??_

Y con un gruñido irritado, Inuyasha se puso de pie, caminó hacia él y sin ninguna consideración enterró su pata derecha justo en el centro del cráneo del reptil.

El dragón dio un último chillido cuando las garras rompieron violentamente su piel y se enterraron dentro de sus huesos.

Luego nada más que el escurrir de la sangre alrededor de los dedos de Inuyasha.

Kagome se cubrió los ojos y abrazó involuntariamente a Miroku en una tentativa de no ver lo que acababa de suceder. -¡Kami-sama!- gimió, aterrada, y Miroku la aferró todavía más.

¿Qué haría ahora que el youkai estaba muerto? ¿¿Seguirían ellos?? ¿Sería Inuyasha capaz de...?

-_Criatura insignificante._- siseó Inuyasha, con una voz gélida que no le pertenecía, antes de llevarse una mano al rostro y apoyar suavemente las garras contra sus labios. Su lengua se escurrió entre sus dedos y una sonrisa placentera se estiró en sus labios.

La sangre era negra y fría y para Inuyasha fue tan exquisito como el más dulce de los platillos. Había una furia desgarrante dentro de su pecho y un deseo excitante de ir a por más sangre. De encontrar un plasma todavía más dulce que la de un youkai.

La sangre que había probado solamente en... -_..un humano..._

Levantando la mirada hacia el grupo de personas que se encontraba escondida entre los árboles a pocos metros de él, su sonrisa se ensanchó. Había ahí dos mujeres y un hombre que serían suficientes al menos hasta que encontrase una aldea.

Dos mujeres a las que les rompería el cuello y desmembraría parte por parte.

Un hombre al que le arrancaría el corazón con una garra y después...

Rió, con su risa fría. Rió mientras degustaba ya el sabor y el aroma de su sangre, de sus miedos.

Simplemente rió, pensando en la mejor manera de destazarles...

Por su parte, Miroku empujó ligeramente a Kagome hacia un costado.

-Lo más conveniente será que se marchen.- dijo el sacerdote, firmemente, sin despegar su mirada del semblante oscurecido del hanyou. -Yo me haré cargo de él.

-¡¿De qué está hablando?!- chilló Kagome, aterrada. -¡¡No vamos a dejarle aquí sólo para que...!!

-¿Para que me mate?- inquirió Miroku, y la miró con una sonrisa cansada en sus labios. -No se preocupe, Kagome-sama. Me he enfrentado con youkais mucho más peligrosos que el cabeza hueca de Inuyasha. Y de todas formas, no me importaría mucho si muero ahora, pero ustedes...

-¡¿Quiere que nos marchemos y que después nos mate la culpa si a usted le sucede algo sabiendo que pudimos haber hecho mucho para ayudarle?!- interrumpió Sango, desde el mismo lugar de Kagome. -¡No nos iremos! ¡Inuyasha también es nuestro amigo y...!

-Y quiere matarnos.- susurró el houshi, levantando sus ojos violetas hacia el youkai que corría ya hacia ellos. -Kagome-sama...

-¿Sí?

-Quítese.- y con esto la empujó con fuerza hacia un costado, levantando su Shakujou hacia el frente y deteniendo justo a tiempo la embestida de Inuyasha. Un campo de fuerza transparente se levantó alrededor de los tres humanos y los dos pequeños youkai que se apretaban uno contra otro (en realidad era Shippou contra Kirara, pero bueno...) en el momento en que el cuerpo del demonio saltó sobre ellos.

Soltó un gemido, sus garras se desprendieron con fuerza de la esfera de energía, quemando.

-_¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?!_- bramó, irritado. -_¡¿Crees que podrás detenerme toda la noche con eso, humano?!_- una carcajada gutural se escapó de sus labios y Kagome se abrazó a sí misma, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas se apretaban en sus ojos. -_Lo más inteligente que podrían hacer es salir de ahí..._- se incorporó entonces, andando a pasos cortos frente a Miroku, quien permanecía con el Shakujou en alto y la mirada fija en el demonio. -_Si lo hacen ahora podría ser amable con ustedes y simplemente romperles el cuello, o de otro modo podría arrancarles la piel y cada una de sus extremidades mientras siguen con vida..._

Miroku no respondió, y Shippou abrazó con fuerza a Kirara, chillando.

-_...deberé recordarte que pronto de cansarás, humano... y yo estaré aquí, esperándote..._

Arqueando una ceja, el houshi sonrió, sin despegar su mirada de la de Inuyasha.

-¿Y qué harás entonces? ¿Comernos?

Sonriendo también, Inuyasha se detuvo, frente a frente con el monje. -_Naturalmente._- inclinó su rostro, hacia el de Miroku, y se pasó abruptamente la lengua sobre los labios. -_Aunque tienes un lindo rostro y podrías serme útil para alguna otra cosa..._- soltó de pronto, con una mirada insinuante, y los rostros de todos dentro del campo de fuerza enrojecieron violentamente.

La mirada del sacerdote tembló.

-_Sal de ahí._- instó Inuyasha, cruzándose de brazos. -_Lo hablaremos._

-Inuyasha...

-_Anda, termina con esto._

-...tú...

-_Vamos, estoy hambriento._

-...eres un cobarde...- escupió Miroku, con las mejillas todavía ruborizadas y los dientes apretados.

Las orbes azules le enfocaron fijamente entonces, con la furia reflejada en ambas.

-_¿Cobarde, yo? ¿¿Lo dice quien se oculta tras un campo de fuerza??_

-¡¡Eres un cobarde!!- repitió el houshi, olvidándose de su rubor. Se sentía cansado. El campo de energía parpadeó a su alrededor y Kagome se abrazó de Sango, asustada. -¡Tratas de matarnos porque no te atreves a enfrentarte a ningún otro youkai! ¡Te crees especial, pero en realidad sólo eres igual que ese demonio que mataste! ¡¡Atacas humanos porque tienes miedo!!

Los ojos de Inuyasha brillaron con fuerza, y retrocediendo un par de pasos, gruñó.

-_¡¡CÁLLATE!!_- ladró, con una vena palpitando en su sien. -_¡Tú no sabes nada, humano! ¡¡Para ustedes es sencillo decirlo, pero no son nada más que escoria que oculta sus propios miedos con valentía!! ¡¡¡Por eso es que deben morir!!! ¡Porque no son lo suficientemente buenos como para compartir el mundo con nosotros!_

-¿Con ustedes?- rió Miroku. Estaba comenzando a marearse. Inuyasha se veía difuminado en momentos y nuevamente el campo parpadeó. -¿Con ustedes, _los híbridos_?

Sintiendo cómo su rostro enrojecía de ira, Inuyasha saltó nuevamente sobre él de pronto.

-_¡¡NO TE ATREVAS A HABLARME ASÍ!!_

Su cuerpo volvió a ser impulsado hacia atrás, violentamente, pero ésta vez se incorporó casi de inmediato y saltó nuevamente hacia ellos, extendiendo sus garras y tratando de rasgar la pared espiritual frente a él.

-_¡¡VAMOS, SAL DE AHÍ Y TE DEMOSTRARÉ QUE NO SOY NINGÚN COBARDE!! ¡¡¡TE MATARÉ CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS PARA QUE LO VEAS!!! ¡¡¡Y ENTONCES DEJARÁS DE REÍRTE!!!_

-¡¿Eso crees?! ¡¡Inténtalo!!- jadeando por la falta de energía, Miroku soltó el agarre de su Shakujou, metió una mano en su bolsillo y volviendo el rostro hacia sus amigos, gritó: -¡¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!!

El cuerpo de Inuyasha cayó sobre el suyo en ese momento, con el campo rompiéndose en pedazos alrededor de ellos, como si fueran cristales.

Kirara corrió, con Shippou sobre su espalda, y Sango arrastró a una aterrada Kagome detrás de sí.

-_¡¡¡TE MATARÉ!!!_- bramó Inuyasha, tratando de arrancarle la piel al monje debajo de él. -_¡¡¡TE MATARÉ!!!_

-Atrévete...- sonrió Miroku, cerrando sus ojos.

Las garras de Inuyasha alcanzaron a rasgar su ropa, y entonces...

-_¡¡¡¡ARGH!!!!_- el cuerpo del youkai se incorporó, agonizante. Un pergamino sagrado cubría su rostro y un campo eléctrico se levantaba ahora alrededor de él.

Chilló todavía más alto, cayendo de rodillas en su intento por alejarse de Miroku. Hiriendo sus manos cuando quiso arrancarlo de su rostro. Jadeando y gimiendo cuando su cuerpo comenzó a vibrar bajo la energía mágica. -_¡¡¡QUÍTAMELO!!!_- suplicó, agitando su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, con sus manos en un agarre furioso sobre su largo cabello plateado. -_¡¡¡QUÍTAMELO, POR FAVOR!!!_

Pero Miroku no se lo quitó. Permaneció observándolo, a pocos pasos de él, con sus ojos aguados por el dolor de ver el sufrimiento de Inuyasha y el corazón palpitando con fuerza dentro de su pecho.

En aquél momento habría corrido hacia él y le habría liberado. Habría permitido que le arrancase cada parte del cuerpo y se bebiera su sangre si era ese su deseo, con tal de hacerle feliz, pero no podía...

¿Qué sucedería con los demás de ser así?

-Inuyasha...- gimió, llevándose una mano al cuello. Podía sentir su dolor.

Casi hubiese podido...

-¡¡¡INUYASHA!!!- la voz de Kagome rompió abruptamente su estado de agonía mental.

Levantó la mirada.

Kagome corría hacia ellos, con un brazo extendido hacia el frente y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sango corría detrás de ella y más allá Shippou gritaba.

-¡¡¡KAGOME-SAMA, NO!!!- exclamó, tratando de incorporarse.

Pero ella ni siquiera lo miró.

-¡¡NO LO LASTIME!!- fue lo único que pudo decir la joven, antes de sujetar a Inuyasha por los hombros y, sin pensarlo, arrancar el pergamino de su rostro.

Inuyasha se quedó de rodillas, con su cabello cubriendo su cara. Kagome se abrazó a él con fuerza, llorando, y Sango se detuvo a pocos metros de ambos.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio roto solamente por sus respiraciones agitadas, hasta que....

-¡¡¡¡KAGOME-SAMA!!!!- impulsándose con fuerza hacia ellos, Miroku logró arrebatar a Kagome de los brazos de Inuyasha antes de que éste enterrara con furia las garras dentro de su espalda.

El cuerpo de la joven rodó lejos de ellos, con brusquedad, y con un sonido sordo, a los pies de Inuyasha, el de Miroku cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo.

Sus ojos violetas permanecieron ensanchados por un instante que pareció eterno, ante las miradas horrorizadas de Sango y Shippou. Tosió y una bocanada de sangre salpicó sus manos y su túnica. Le dolía...

Los ojos de Inuyasha le enfocaron.

El aroma de su sangre era tan familiar...

Un aroma amado...

El aroma de...

Dando vuelta de rojo sangre a un dorado brillante, sus pupilas temblaron en terror.

__

Miroku...

¿Qué era lo que...?

Sango cayó de rodillas sobre el piso, dejando que sus lágrimas se escurriesen por sus mejillas, y rompió a llorar.

El corazón de Inuyasha latió con fuerza entonces. Sujetó violentamente el cuerpo del houshi y le atrajo hacia el suyo sintiendo como si fuese a dejar de respirar en cualquier momento.

-_No..._- jadeó, aterrado. -¡¡NO, MIROKU!!

El cabello negro de Miroku se agitó con la brisa. Sus ojos violetas oscurecidos por el dolor lo miraron. _Sonreía._

-Me da gusto que hayas vuelto a ser tu... Inuyasha...- balbuceó. El aire se volvía cada vez más pesado a su alrededor. Inuyasha ya no se veía bajo el velo de su dolor, y, sin saber que más hacer, se desmayó.

Inuyasha le miró por un momento más.

-M..Miroku...

La sangre sobre sus manos olía a él y, sintiendo como si su corazón fuese a explotar, le abrazó contra sí.

-¡¡¡MIROKU!!!

Pero nadie le respondió esta vez.

****

continua...

(bien, me inspiré pero no me quedó como quería ¬¬U ahora me voy a dormir)


	3. be my angel

****

Copyright: Inuyasha no me pertenece o.o le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Sunrise y a todos los que lo hallan comprado. La historia me pertenece a mí :3

****

Advertencia: Yaoi OoO#! MirokuXInuyasha.

****

Notas: Este cuento se acabó TuT(8)

MY FALLEN ANGEL ( ) c3 be my angel

La puerta de la cabaña de Kaede-Obbachan se abrió bruscamente, dando paso a un hanyou completamente empapado.

La anciana se volvió hacia él. Estaba arrodillada junto al fuego y tenía entre las manos un plato con sopa a medio acabar.

-¿Inuyasha?- inquirió, sorprendida.

Pero Inuyasha no le saludó.

Ni siquiera la miró.

Se limitó a entrar completamente dentro de la casa y caminar hasta el futón que se encontraba en una esquina. Depositó ahí el cuerpo que llevaba entre sus brazos, suavemente, casi con temor a romperle, y luego se arrodilló a su lado, observándole con ojos de dolor.

-Inuyasha, ¿Qué es lo que...?

-Ayúdale.- dijo, simplemente, con la voz entrecortada por su respiración y los sollozos. -Kaede... tienes que...

Cuando los ojos oscuros de la vieja se toparon con el semblante pálido y manchado de sangre y lodo de Miroku, su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca de horror casi de inmediato.

-¡¡¡HOUSHI-SAMA!!!

No ayudó a Inuyasha a sentirse mejor cuando la vieja sacerdotisa comenzó a correr por la choza, buscando hierbas medicinales y gritándole por haber sido tan descuidado.

-Lo dices como si hubiese sido mi culpa...

Una sensación de dolor invadió su cuerpo y gimió al percatarse de que realmente había sido él quien... ¡Pero no deseaba... nunca quiso...!

Es decir... si Miroku moría... _¿Qué sería de él?_

Dejando que las puntas de sus garras acariciaran suavemente la piel tostada del rostro del sacerdote, se inclinó ligeramente. Olía el aroma a sangre seca en sus dedos y el cuerpo de Miroku, pero eso no le importó.

Simplemente cerró sus ojos, y sabiendo de antemano que no respondería, dejó que sus labios se posaran suavemente sobre los del houshi.

-¡¡Dios mío!!- el sonido de los frascos de Kaede cayendo al suelo, a su espalda, solamente le hizo sentir todavía peor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Se había sentado en un rincón de la choza, con sus piernas flexionadas y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Su largo cabello plateado escurría por sus hombros y el mango de Tetsusaiga reclinada contra uno de sus brazos.

Llevaba ya largo rato así, y aunque durante todo aquél tiempo el deseo de salir corriendo y arrojarse por un peñasco palpitaba dentro de su pecho, la culpa y el terror a perderle le amarraban a esa casa, con los ojos fijos muy en contra de su voluntad en las heridas múltiples que sus garras habían abierto en la piel del Houshi.

Kaede no había dicho nada después de lo que sucedió, pero de tanto en tanto echaba una mirada de reproche al Hanyou.

E Inuyasha, orgulloso, se había limitado a devolvérselas junto con un gruñido apenas audible dentro de su garganta.

Porque no podía mostrarse débil en aquél momento. Porque la vida de Miroku pendía de un hilo, y él, como único responsable, se quedaría con él hasta el final.

__

¿Su final?

Se estremeció cuando una oleada de emociones le recorrió el cuerpo; sus brazos se abrazaron a sí mismo y casi por instinto se encogió sobre su pequeño trozo de piso respirando pesadamente el horrible aroma a sangre en sus manos.

El aroma que no se iría jamás, porque si las cicatrices en el cuerpo de Miroku no eran suficiente tortura, ese olor a metal se quedaría ahí para recordarle del horror que había cometido.

Y jadeó, recordando la última sonrisa de Miroku; el calor de su piel contra sus manos y la última mirada cálida sobre la suya, sin una pizca de rencor.

Le perdonaba.

Él le había perdonado en ese instante sin tener que pensarlo más.

__

No fue tu culpa, Inuyasha...

Sin embargo las palabras jamás lograrían aliviar su dolor; hacerle olvidar que _él_...

Sacudió su cabeza.

Kaede lo miraba con descaro.

Sintiendo cómo un nuevo gruñido se abultaba en su garganta, Inuyasha giró el rostro caprichosamente.

"¿Qué es lo que deseas, anciana?"

"Deberías ser más humilde" reprimió la vieja miko.

"Keh." bufó el híbrido, con una sonrisa sarcástica. "¿Eso era todo?"

"No. Deseaba saber qué criatura consiguió siquiera tocar a Houshi-sama." dijo la mujer, con sus ojos oscuros bien clavados en el perfil del hanyou, e Inuyasha se estremeció bajo su mirada.

Un silencio bochornoso les envolvió por un momento.

"Él..."

Las cejas de Inuyasha se arrugaron en un gesto indefinido.

"...fue atacado por un youkai."

"¿Qué clase de Youkai?"

"¡¡Sólo un youkai!!" exclamó el hanyou, sintiendo cómo su corazón se hinchaba en medio de su desesperación.

"Inuyasha..."

Silencio.

Suspirando, Kaede se volvió para ver el perfil pálido y sudoroso del sacerdote y, con suavidad, apartó algunos mechones de cabello húmedo de su frente.

Con un sentimiento punzante cortándole el pecho, Inuyasha jadeó.

¿Por qué tenía ella que tocarle de esa forma?

"¿Terminaste?" inquirió, con una voz ronca, y la vieja asintió vagamente.

"Entonces no lo toques más."

El tono autoritario en la voz de Inuyasha hizo a la sacerdotisa volver su mirada hacia él, sorprendida.

__

¿Estaba celoso?

"I-Inuyasha, ¿tú...?"

Los ojos dorados del hanyou se ensancharon.

"¿Por qué me preguntas algo que ya sabes, Kaede?" escupió, tajantemente, y ella se encogió de hombros.

La imagen de Inuyasha inclinándose para besar a Miroku se repitió en su cabeza una y otra vez.

"¿Él lo sabe?"

Las mejillas de Inuyasha enrojecieron tenuemente, y giró la mirada hacia la hoguera.

"No lo sé, posiblemente."

"¿Y qué hay con Kagome?"

"¿Respecto a qué?"

"Pensé que la amabas."

Riendo entre dientes, Inuyasha ahogó un ladrido.

"No pienses tanto, Kaede."

Y ella ya no respondió.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Las llamas bailaban frente a sus ojos, suavemente, reflejándose en ambas orbes doradas.

La mañana había encontrado a Inuyasha sentado a un costado del futón sobre el cual descansaba el cuerpo inmóvil del Houshi. Con su cabeza reclinada sobre su pecho y la respiración pausada.

Había estado así toda la noche, sin dormir en ningún momento, sin moverse ni hablar, ni siquiera cuando Kagome y Sango llegaron atiborrándole de preguntas y llantitos asustados.

Toda su atención absorta por completo en él; en su figura frágil y el temor a que cada respiro suyo fuese el último.

Escuchó a Miroku balbucear dentro de su inconsciencia, y casi por inercia le tocó el rostro con una mano...

...justo antes de alejarla de golpe, sintiendo cómo el tacto caliente quemaba sus garras.

__

Sus garras.

-¿Qué harás, Inuyasha?

Las palabras bailotearon en su cabeza.

__

-¿Vas a vender tu alma a Kaguya y a olvidarte de nosotros?

"Jamás me olvidaría de ti..."

-Fue sólo un rasguño, he sufrido muchos de esos antes.

¡¡Pero esta vez no había sido **sólo** un rasguño!!

Había sido más, ¡Había estado a punto de matarle! Hundido sus garras en la piel suave de su espalda, destrozando membranas y tendones, embarrando sus dedos con la sangre amada...

__

"Miroku..." se inclinó y una lágrima solitaria hizo su camino cuesta abajo, rodando por su mejilla.

__

-¡No voy a morir, baka!

¿Y entonces no estaba muriéndose en aquél momento? Desangrándose a sus pies en la espera desesperante y la culpa que agobiaban al hanyou.

__

-No voy a morir...

Escuchó un gemido brotar de su propia boca, y ruborizándose, limpió con su manga derecha las lágrimas que caían ya, obstinadas.

__

-No todavía.

"¡¡Pero te estás muriendo!!" exclamó, entre jadeos, y su propio grito le aterró todavía más. "Miroku..."

Deseaba tanto poder tocarle, arrastrarle fuera del peligro y poder abrazarle a sus anchas; pero entonces el fuego de la culpa le envolvía y nuevamente volvía a sentirse tan sucio...

Tan indigno de tocarle...

Porque había derramado su sangre... de aquél que significaba su vida entera.

No podría... _no debía_.

Ni siquiera atreverse a volver a sostener esa extraña mirada violeta que tanto amaba.. a volver a ver libremente dentro de esos ojos que probablemente jamás volverían a abrirse...

Se golpeó a sí mismo cuando la loca idea cruzó por su cabeza, y negando, volvió a reclinar su mirada vacía en el perfil débilmente iluminado por la luz de la hoguera.

Sabía que no podría perdonarse nunca.

Que no volvería a acercarse a él y volver a poner su vida en peligro.

Que jamás sus labios se encontrarían en aquél beso interrumpido y que nunca volvería a escuchar ese corazón latiendo contra su espalda.

Y aunque le lastimara hasta hacerle sangrar, esa había sido su decisión. Ya que así como había decidido que le amaba, se había prometido también a que él jamás lo sabría...

Se inclinó hacia él, respirando entrecortadamente, y una nueva lágrima se le escapó.

"No quiero perderte, maldita sea..."

__

-Nunca...

Y si estaba cerca de él, sería lo único que haría...

"No quiero que mueras...."

De pie en el umbral de la puerta, Kagome se limitó a mirarles.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"¿Has tomado tu decisión?"

Kagome se sentó cerca de él, junto al río, cuando Kaede les echó a patadas de su casa alegando que Miroku-sama necesitaba de todo el aire y espacio posibles.

De cuclillas dentro de la pequeña corriente, Inuyasha volvió a frotar sus manos contra el fondo arenoso.

"La tomé hace tiempo, Kagome." respondió, con un gemido de impotencia que se le escapó cuando el aroma a sangre golpeó una vez más su nariz.

Levantando la mirada, la joven suspiró. Inuyasha volvió a meter las manos al agua.

"Pero Miroku-sama..."

"¡¡Él no sabe nada!!"

"Tal vez no, pero te ama."

Las palabras de la miko enviaron sensaciones atronadoras por todo su cuerpo.

"...e..eso no... ¡Él no...!"

"¿Alguna vez se lo has preguntado?"

"¿Q-qué..?"

"Lo que siente." los ojos marrones le miraron. "Lo que desea."

Inuyasha se quedó callado, mirándola de reojo, antes de inclinar el rostro y dejar que su largo cabello se mezclara con el agua fría.

"Lo que él piense no es..."

"Debería importarte, Inuyasha... Si no, nunca te darás cuenta."

"¡¿Cuenta de qué?!"

"Los sentimientos de Miroku-sama no son tan complejos..." una sonrisa débil se estiró en los labios de la joven y se acomodó sobre el pasto mojado. "En realidad cualquiera que quisiera verlo lo habría notado ya."

"¡Keh!" girando el rostro arrogantemente, Inuyasha dejó que el agua salpicara su rostro enrojecido. "Ese maldito bouzou es un ecchi, ¿Qué puede desear él aparte de tocar el cuerpo de una mujer?"

Riendo entre dientes, Kagome se cubrió la boca con una mano.

"Estar contigo."

Las mejillas del hanyou se encendieron todavía más, pero su orgullo le prohibió volverse hacia ella y comenzar a preguntarle por qué pensaba eso.

"Dicen que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver." continuó Kagome, no haciendo caso de los intentos de Inuyasha por ignorarla. "Y tú debes ser el peor de todos."

Un gruñido se escapó de la garganta del híbrido y se reclinó sobre el agua nuevamente, frotando sus manos una contra la otra.

"¿Qué es lo que no quieres ver, Inuyasha?"

"¡No sé de qué estás hablando!" exclamó él, irritado, mientras la piel de sus palmas raspaba el fondo del río una vez más. "¡No hay nada en ese bouzou que yo necesite ver!"

"Miroku-sama se preocupa mucho por ti, ¿No te has percatado de eso? Aceptó venir con nosotros sólo cuando lo aceptaste, y es quien pasa la mayor parte del tiempo a tu lado.." soltando una risita ausente, la sacerdotisa abrazó sus rodillas. Su mirada todavía fija en la nuca de un Inuyasha que pretendía no escucharla. "..más que Sango, que sólo piensa en su hermano, o que yo, que tengo que volver a casa esporádicamente... incluso Shippou y Kirara tienen otros intereses; pero Miroku-sama..."

"Además siempre camina junto a ti, por si no te has percatado. Y es más, se pasa la vida defendiéndote de Shippou-chan."

Entonces sí la mirada dorada del hanyou se volvió hacia ella, alterada.

"¡¡¡YO NO NECESITO QUE ESE IDIOTA ME DEFIENDA DE NADIE, Y MUCHO MENOS DE ESE MOCOSO!!!"

Había dicho eso, pero su rostro entero ardía en rubor, y no consiguió nada más que desatar las risas ahogadas de la joven miko.

"¿Ni siquiera de Gatenmaru?"

"...eh..."

El recuerdo fugaz de los brazos de Miroku cubriéndole en un intento por protegerle golpeó su cabeza. Su aroma peculiar, mezcla de misterio, tristeza y una pequeña porción de maldad que le embriagaba; los latidos de su corazón palpitando sobre su espalda arqueada y los bombeos de la sangre resonando en sus oídos de demonio. La desesperación por ayudarle, el temor a perderle, el horror a morir; todo acumulándose a la sensación que tener su cuerpo tan pegado al suyo le provocaba.

Y entonces el rubor en su piel aumentó, drásticamente, y Kagome estalló en carcajadas.

"¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!"

"I-Inuyasha..." jadeó la joven, conteniendo los temblores en su cuerpo. "¿P-por qué te sonrojas?"

"¡¡¡YO NO ME...!!!"

Pero Kagome se puso de pie en ese momento, interrumpiendo bruscamente sus palabras, y le miró implacablemente.

"Sólo habla con él cuando puedas, Inuyasha... hoy estuviste a punto de perderle y no sabemos cuando volverá a suceder algo así..." suspiró. Su cabello negro se agitaba con la brisa suave de la tarde y lo sostuvo con una de sus manos. "Lo que Miroku-sama y tú sienten no debería..."

"No debería estar pasando..." susurró Inuyasha, mirándola finalmente. "Porque mientras continúe cerca de mí su vida correrá peligro.. y si algo llegase a pasarle, yo..."

"Pero Miroku-sama no se irá y lo sabes." le interrumpió ella, inclinándose hacia él. "Porque desea estar contigo."

"...Kagome..."

Se miraron un momento, sin decir nada, antes de que el híbrido desviara su mirada hacia ningún punto en particular. Había visto la tristeza dentro de los ojos marrones y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo todavía le dolía saber que era él el causante...

Hacía tiempo decidieron juntos que lo que tenían no era real, no era permitido y no era posible. Porque Inuyasha veía en Kagome a Kikyou, y los sentimientos que le profesó algún día reencarnaban en ella; porque si Kagome no fuese la misma sacerdotisa que alguna vez le selló a un árbol, Inuyasha jamás habría puesto sus ojos en ella.

Porque Kagome era Kikyou, por mucho que esto les pesara. Una Kikyou que se negaba a serlo, que deseaba pensar y amar con mente propia, y que era todo aquello que Inuyasha no deseaba. Hiperactiva, explosiva, brusca. No la sacerdotisa amable y dulce a la que en aquél entonces amó.

Y porque no podía permanecer toda su vida aferrado al fantasma de aquella mujer que algún día estuvo pero se fue. Alimentando con engaños las ilusiones de una niña cuya vida se arruinaría al momento de decidir permanecer con un hanyou que no podría ofrecerle nada, cuya vida se quedaba 500 años en el pasado de la suya y que solamente podría darle una familia a la que nadie en el mundo aceptaría...

Y entonces sus ojos se volvieron a la segunda persona más cercana a él, y fue Miroku quien estaba ahí.

"No seas tonto." la voz de Kagome fue apenas audible incluso para Inuyasha, y sonriendo, se incorporó. "¿Por qué no puedes simplemente quedarte para escuchar cuando una persona te está gritando a la cara que te ama? Es en este momento cuando debes darle una respuesta a eso... o Sango te lo quitará."

Luego se marchó, dejando a Inuyasha sentado en aquél pequeño río cerca de la aldea. Solo.

Respirando profundamente, su cuerpo se desplomó sobre la arena, salpicando agua por todas partes antes de que ésta le cubriera entero.

Ahora también olía a sangre....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Caminó hacia las primeras casas, lentamente, arrastrando la tela mojada de su ropa sobre el suelo y con su cabello blanco cubriéndole el rostro. El cielo había comenzado a oscurecerse con una mezcla de azules, rojos y violetas que le habían pensar en sus ojos...

Las palabras de Kagome todavía se repetían en su cabeza, y por más que trataba de alejarlas estas no se iban. En realidad aumentaban su ritmo cada vez más, presionando.

Suspiró.

Preguntarle...

¿Cómo podría preguntarle algo así? ¿O cómo podía ser Kagome tan necia como para creer que se acercaría a él, sonriendo, para decirle algo como "Hola, Miroku. Me gustas mucho y quiero que seas mi compañero, ¿Qué dices? Por cierto, ¿Ya te dije que ese peinado te queda muy bien?"?

"¡Keh!" resopló, cuando se imaginó la expresión en el rostro del houshi. "Kagome es una estúpida."

Tal vez estaba siendo injusto con ella, que solamente deseaba verle feliz, pero el mero hecho de pensar en lo que Miroku podría decirle si se enteraba le aterraba. No deseaba perderlo, de ninguna manera, y sabía bien que si iba hasta él y lo besaba lo único que conseguiría era que saliese huyendo.

¿Verdad?

__

-Si Kagome-sama no hubiese estado ahí, te hubiera besado yo.

La voz de Miroku sonó tan clara en su memoria como cuando le escuchó decirlo, y se ruborizó fuertemente.

Habían estado tan cerca esa noche... y Miroku había tratado de... ¿O había sido sólo un sueño tejido por su deseo desesperado por tenerle? ¿Cómo saberlo?

La puerta de Kaede-obbachan apareció ante sus ojos de pronto, y sus pasos se frenaron de golpe.

Deseaba tanto entrar en ese lugar una vez más y volver a sentarse a su lado, para cuidar de su sueño y poder sujetar su mano cada vez que las pesadillas y la fiebre le atacasen.

Pero...

"¿En dónde habías estado, Inuyasha?" llamó una voz, a su espalda, y se volvió casi de inmediato.

Sango le miraba con el cejo fruncido y un deje de desprecio.

"¿Sango?"

"¡Houshi-sama ha estado llamándote desde la tarde y tú desapareces! ¡¡Eres un desconsiderado!!" sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, pero Inuyasha no lo notó.

Estaba muy ocupado escuchando los latidos de su propio corazón y sintiendo cómo el rubor subía por su propio rostro, inadvertido.

__

¿Miroku estaba...?

"¡¡No sé qué es lo que Houshi-sama desea de ti, pero...!!" el resto de la frase de Sango no la escuchó nadie más que Kirara, sobre su hombro, puesto que Inuyasha acababa de desaparecer dentro de la puerta de la cabaña de la vieja Kaede.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"¡¡Miroku!!"

Arrodillada junto al futón sobre el que descansaba el cuerpo delgado del sacerdote, Kaede levantó la mirada hacia el hanyou que acababa de entrar atropelladamente dentro de su casa.

E Inuyasha la miró también, jadeando.

Había un pote con agua en el suelo, varios vendajes y medicamentos del tiempo de Kagome y un plato con comida fría.

El hanyou lo miró todo, respirando profundamente, y su mirada se detuvo finalmente en la figura inconsciente de Miroku.

"¿En dónde estabas?" inquirió la voz de la anciana, pero Inuyasha no le respondió. Caminó a pasos largos hasta ellos y se arrodilló justo frente a la mujer, a un costado del houshi.

Su mirada dorada se posó algunos segundos en el semblante pálido y lastimado de Miroku, y suspirando, reclinó uno de sus dedos sobre la mejilla suave de éste.

"Pensé que... Sango me dijo que..."

"Despertó hace un par de horas." respondió Kaede. "No sabía dónde estaba y te llamó..."

Los ojos de Inuyasha se levantaron hacia la vieja sacerdotisa.

"¿É-él me..?"

"Te estaba buscando, Inuyasha, pero tú..."

Girando el rostro, Inuyasha frunció el cejo.

Miroku había pedido por él realmente... ¿Pero qué quería esto decir? ¿¿Que Kagome tenía razón por primera vez en su vida?? Se sonrojó al mero pensamiento y sacudió su cabeza.

"Yo estaba..." sus palabras murieron en sus labios cuando la sensación cálida de una mano cerrándose alrededor de la suya interrumpió su tren de ideas.

"¡¡Houshi-sama!!" exclamó la miko, juntando ambas manos frente a su rostro con una amplia sonrisa, y tirando prácticamente de la mirada de Inuyasha hacia abajo, desde donde un par de opacas pupilas violetas le miraron, vagamente.

"M-Miroku..."

"Inuyasha..." jadeó el houshi, tratando de sonreír. "Estás aquí..."

Sintiendo cómo los latidos de su corazón se duplicaban, Inuyasha asintió.

"Siempre he estado aquí, bouzou. Y siempre estaré cuando me necesites."

Las mejillas y el puente de la nariz de Miroku enrojecieron ligeramente, y finalmente una débil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

"I-Inuyasha..."

Kaede se puso de pie en ese momento, sabiendo que no debía presenciar aquello, y caminó hacia la puerta a pasos cortos. "Estaré afuera, por si alguien me necesita." dijo, aunque supo que nadie la escucharía o necesitaría.

No por el momento.

"Hace un momento..." la voz de Miroku estaba entrecortada por su respiración pesada. "...hace un momento, yo..."

"Perdóname por dejarte solo." interrumpió Inuyasha, apretando su agarre alrededor de la mano del monje. "Pero esa vieja me echó de la casa diciendo que debías estar solo."

Dejando escapar una risa ahogada, Miroku cerró sus ojos.

"Kaede-sama se preocupa mucho..."

"¡Todos nos preocupamos por ti, idiota!" exclamó el hanyou, y la mirada púrpura volvió a abrirse para él. "..pe-pensamos que ibas a..." su voz se consumió y sus ojos se aguaron. "Pe..perdías mucha sangre y... y yo no sabía qué hacer... y entonces..."

Miroku permaneció viéndole con sus ojos nublados por un instante, sorprendido.

Si no conociera bien a Inuyasha habría creído que quería llorar...Y sin embargo lo conocía tan bien que podía notar los tremendos esfuerzos por contener las lágrimas que el muchacho estaba haciendo.

"Inuyasha..."

"Kagome me dijo cómo estuvieron las cosas..." suspiró éste, tratando de soltar la mano de Miroku, pero los dedos del houshi se apretaron débilmente alrededor de los suyos y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, placenteramente.

__

No deseo que te vayas.

"Miroku... yo..." tragando saliva pesadamente, inclinó la cabeza y cerró sus ojos. "... no puedo realmente pedir que me perdones, porque puse tu vida y la de los demás en peligro, pero... deseo que sepas que nunca quise... es decir, si tú hubieras muerto, yo..."

"No digas eso." interrumpió el sacerdote, presionando su dedo pulgar sobre la muñeca del hanyou. "Tú no tuviste la culpa de nada. En realidad sé que debimos habernos alejado de ti, pero..." con una risa vacía, Miroku levantó su mirada hasta que logró atrapar la de Inuyasha con la suya. "...no podíamos dejarte solo en ese momento..."

"¡¡Pero pudieron haber muerto!!" exclamó Inuyasha, abruptamente, sosteniendo la mirada del houshi. "¡Y si Kagome, Shippou, Sango o... **tú**... hubiesen muerto, yo me habría muerto con ustedes!"

"¡Inuyasha!" jadeó Miroku, al sentir cómo los dedos de la mano derecha del híbrido se cerraban una vez más sobre los suyos, con fuerza.

"¡¡¡Me volví loco, Miroku!!! ¡Me atreví a lastimarte, y todo pudo haber terminado peor si no hubiera...!" interrumpiéndose a sí mismo, Inuyasha respiró pesadamente, con los ojos bien abiertos.

El monje había intentado incorporarse en aquél momento, y sin tiempo para seguir hablando, Inuyasha se había arrojado hacia él antes de que la espalda lastimada de Miroku volviese a golpear el suelo.

Miroku soltó un gemido apenas audible cuando los brazos del hanyou envolvieron su cuerpo, y luego se quedaron ahí un momento, sin moverse, con Inuyasha apoyado sobre una de sus rodillas y una pierna flexionada sobre la cual el houshi se apoyaba, respirando entrecortadamente y con la cabeza recargada sobre su pecho.

Podía escuchar los latidos del corazón del hanyou, tan cerca de sus oídos, y su propia respiración chocando con la de Inuyasha, tan cerca de él.

"Inu-yasha..." jadeó, respirando el aroma a sangre en la piel del híbrido y sintiendo cómo la humedad de su ropa se le enterraba en el cuerpo. "...tú..."

"¿No puedes..." susurró la voz del hanyou, al mismo tiempo que apretaba ligeramente su abrazo y una lágrima rebelde se escurría hasta golpear el cabello negro del monje. "...no puedes entender que... si tú hubieses muerto, mi vida se hubiese terminado con la tuya?" enterró su nariz en el pelo oscuro y suave y respiró profundamente, tratando de tomar todo el aroma a él que pudiese.

Miroku se limitó a encogerse de hombros, respirando fuertemente y escuchando todavía el bombeo de su propia sangre contra sus oídos y los latidos del corazón de Inuyasha mezclándose con los suyos.

"No quiero que te mueras, idiota, porque si te vas.. si te alejas de mí, yo..."

__

-...hoy estuviste a punto de perderle y no sabemos cuando volverá a suceder algo así...

"Kagome..."

Kagome le había dado su permiso. Miroku estaba escuchando, y él mismo estaba ahí, sintiendo como si una mano invisible le apretara el corazón y le obligase a hablar sin su consentimiento.

__

-Es en este momento cuando debes darle una respuesta a eso... o Sango te lo quitará.

"¿Vas a permitirte eso, Inuyasha?"

¡¡No, nunca!!

"...yo..."

Era ahora o nunca.

__

"Pero Miroku estuvo a punto de morir por tu culpa, ¿No comprendes? Si sigues a su lado, él..."

"¿Inuyasha..?"

Se estremeció. Amaba tanto su voz y la sensación del aliento cálido golpeando su cuello.

Deseaba poder sentirle así de cerca para siempre.

__

Tenía que hacerlo.

Pero entonces la imagen de Miroku a sus pies, respirando con dificultad y muriendo lentamente volvía a golpear su cabeza y el entorno mágico se desmoronaba como frágiles trozos de cristal.

__

Tan frágiles como ese cuerpo que estuvo a punto de romper...

Entrecerrando sus ojos, Miroku dejó que su cuello descansara sobre el brazo del hanyou.

"..en ese momento..." susurró, con voz entre cortada, y el joven demonio dio un ligero respingo. "...dejaste ir a Tetsusaiga y..."

"Creí que habías muerto." interrumpió Inuyasha, girando su rostro bruscamente. "Estaba a punto de matarme, entonces tu kazaana..." suspiró, profundamente, y sus ojos dorados se inclinaron hasta toparse con la opaca mirada violeta. "...sentí mucho miedo..."

"...Inuyasha..."

Permanecieron un momento callados, escuchando la voz de Kaede-obbachan afuera mezclándose con la de Sango y Shippou.

Levantando la cabeza, Inuyasha compuso un gesto indefinido en su rostro.

"Creo que Sango desea pasar a verte... ¿Quieres que los deje solos?"

Una risa ahogada le hizo volver a bajar la mirada, con una ceja arqueada.

Miroku le miraba todavía, con una media sonrisa y las mejillas todavía tenuemente ruborizadas.

"Baka me." murmuró el houshi, apoyándose todavía más contra su pecho. "Yo no voy a morir tan fácil... ¿O qué tan débil crees que soy?"

Sonrojándose, Inuyasha sacudió su cabeza.

"¡N-no es así! Yo sólo estaba..."

"No es necesario que te preocupes por mí." la voz apagada del sacerdote volvió a cortar las palabras del hanyou, y sus ojos púrpuras se cerraron al mismo tiempo que la tela húmeda del kimono de Inuyasha le frotaba la frente. "Ya te dije que no voy a morir todavía."

"M-Miroku..."

"Nunca voy a dejarte solo, Inuyasha." con un suspiro, los ojos violetas volvieron a abrirse a la mirada ambarina. "Ya te lo había dicho..."

Los latidos del corazón de Inuyasha aumentaron su ritmo, y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, apretó su abrazó alrededor del cuerpo delgado del houshi y enterró su rostro en el cuello de piel enfebrecida.

"¡Pero si te quedas conmigo...!" jadeó Inuyasha, sintiendo el agarre de las manos de Miroku alrededor de la tela de su ropa. "...si te quedas conmigo, podrías..."

"No lo digas."

"Inuyasha, aunque me lo pidas no te voy a dejar solo nunca."

Reclinando las orejas contra su cabeza, el hanyou respiró profundamente el aroma del cuerpo del monje.

__

-¿Alguna vez le has preguntado lo que desea?

"No, nunca."

-Debería importarte, Inuyasha.

Arrastrando las palabras fuera de su garganta, permitió que un gemido ronco se escapara por sus labios.

"¿P-Por qué...?"

"¿Por qué qué?"

"¿Por qué quieres estar conmigo si no puedo ofrecerte nada?"

Sonriendo, Miroku se aferró más a la espalda del hanyou.

"No necesito nada de ti salvo tenerte cerca y poder escuchar tu voz llamándome _bouzou_... sólo quiero quedarme contigo..."

"...Mi...roku..."

"Te _amo_, Inuyasha... ¿Es muy difícil comprenderlo?"

__

"¿Me amas?"

"...yo..."

"...Inuyasha... yo te..."

"No." ladró el hanyou, separándose ligeramente. Escuchó el gemido de dolor del sacerdote y se estremeció completamente. Luego giró el rostro sintiendo cómo el corazón le latía dolorosamente dentro del pecho. "...tú no puedes...."

"¿¿Por qué no??" gimoteó Miroku.

"¡Porque no! Porque tu amas a Sango, porque tú quieres un hijo, y yo jamás podría... yo no soy una mujer, y tú..."

"No me gustan las mujeres, Inuyasha." susurró la voz del houshi, repentinamente, y los ojos de Inuyasha se ensancharon. "Y no amo a Sango más de lo que amo a Kagome-sama o a Shippou."

El cuello del hanyou se encorvó para mirar al houshi entre sus brazos.

"¿Qué?" su cabello cayó suavemente sobre el rostro del otro y Miroku rió entre dientes soplando fuera de sus ojos las hebras de pelo plateado. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿¿Cómo que no te gustan las mujeres?? Si tú siempre..."

Sonriendo todavía, la mano de Miroku tocó suavemente la nuca de Inuyasha y le sintió temblar.

"Desde que era pequeño me dijeron lo que tenía que hacer..." suspiró y su cabello negro se escurrió por sus hombros, desatado. "Miyatsu-jichan, mi padre, todos aquellos que me rodeaban. Yo debía tener un heredero varón que pudiese continuar con la búsqueda de Naraku una vez yo hubiera muerto..." sus ojos se oscurecieron de pronto, y los dedos de su mano derecha se doblaron hasta tocar el cuello del traje de la rata de fuego. "..pero jamás nadie se paró a preguntarme qué era lo que yo deseaba realmente..."

"...Miroku..."

"No podía defraudarlos, o al menos eso me hicieron creer. Así que me hice a la idea, y me aferré tanto a ésta que, cuando me di cuenta de que las chicas no me atraían, la necesidad de sentir alguna clase de atracción por sus cuerpos se volvió una obsesión para mí... Tenía que conseguir un hijo antes de morir; alejar mis repugnancias y deseos propios y comenzar a vivir y a pensar como mis antepasados lo habían hecho..." parpadeó y giró levemente el rostro de forma que Inuyasha no le viese por un momento. "..Lo único que se me ocurrió fue eso: El cuerpo femenino comenzaría a resultarme agradable una vez le perdiese el terror... una vez me acostumbrase a sus texturas y formas, y entonces estaría yo preparado para ser padre..." riendo, dejó que varios mechones de cabello oscuro le cayeran sobre los ojos cuando inclinó la cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo. "...pero entonces los encontré a ustedes... Kagome-sama era hermosa y tenía el fragmento más grande de la Shikon no Tama que hubiese yo visto..."

Se quedó un segundo en silencio, pensando en lo que diría a continuación, y luego se volvió para ver al hanyou que le miraba todavía, atónito. "...pero también estabas tú... y después de verte por una ocasión supe que no podría dejar de verte más..."

"P-pero y entonces... ¿Sango?"

"¿Qué sucede con Sango?" inquirió el monje, sorprendido.

"¡Pensé que tú...!"

"Sí, ya te dije que la amo. Pero como una hermana pequeña, igual que a Shippou o Kagome-sama... incluso que Kirara... pero eso no significa nada."

"¡¡Pero si...!!"

"Deseaba amarla, Inuyasha."

"...pensé que si pensaba en ella podría olvidarme de pensar en ti, que solamente tenías ojos para Kagome-sama.."

"¡¡Eso no es cierto!!" exclamó el hanyou, en un arranque, y sus miradas se cruzaron en ese instante.

"¿A no?"

"....no..." ruborizándose todavía más, Inuyasha enterró la mirada en su collar de madera repentinamente muy interesante.

¿Cómo era capaz de controlar su cuerpo cada vez que Kagome así lo deseaba? Esa Kaede sin duda era sorprendente.

"Inuyasha...."

Sabía que no debía decir nada en aquél momento, porque se estaba tan bien estando así, simplemente aferrado uno al otro, sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos y escuchando sus respiraciones mezclándose; en silencio, sólo uno cerca del otro.

Tan cerca...

Una corriente de dolor atravesó el cuerpo de Miroku y gimió, pesadamente, justo antes de que Inuyasha le sostuviera con más fuerza y se inclinara sobre el futón para apoyarlo en el piso, alarmado.

Pero las manos del sacerdote aferrándose a su cuello impidieron al hanyou incorporarse una vez más, y en cambio permanecieron los dos reclinados sobre el suelo, mirándose con los ojos entrecerrados, tal vez por el sueño o el dolor.

Inuyasha respiró una vez más, con fuerza, antes de cerrar sus ojos.

"Kagome me dijo que..." no sabía si debía decirlo. Sentía la mirada de Miroku sobre su rostro, fija, y se sonrojó todavía más si era posible.

"¿Si?"

Sonriendo y apoyando su frente sobre la del houshi, Inuyasha abrió ligeramente sus ojos, encontrando la mirada nidria justo frente a la suya.

"¿De verdad deseas estar conmigo?"

"Por supuesto." repuso el sacerdote, frunciendo el cejo. "¿Por qué me preguntas eso?"

"Nada más." y sin dejar de sonreír, Inuyasha volvió a cerrar sus ojos y a empujar su rostro contra el de Miroku, sabiendo que el otro se darían cuenta.

Y cerrando sus propios ojos, Miroku lo supo.

Sus labios se encontraron finalmente, después de haber recorrido un largo camino de pánico y lágrimas, y el sabor fue mucho más dulce de lo que cualquiera de los dos hubiese imaginado.

Se besaron un momento, en silencio, hasta que se separaron cuando una nueva oleada de dolor azotó las heridas en el cuerpo del houshi.

"No." susurró entonces el humano, cuando el híbrido intentó levantarse, y abrió sus ojos, sujetando su rostro con ambas manos. "Un rato más..."

"...bouzou..."

Riendo, Miroku volvió a besar los labios del otro, fugazmente, y luego deslizó suavemente uno de sus dedos por encima de la mejilla caliente.

"¿Ya viste tu rostro, Inuyasha? Parece el de un ángel..."

Le gustaba ver al hanyou ruborizarse.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****

notas extras: ¬¬ ah como me dio lata la última escena u-úU... como sea. Si alguien lee **_Layers_**, que quede bien claro que leí ese fanfic cuando ya tenía medio fanfic ¬-¬ así que no me vengan a decirme que lo copié porque no fue así o ... al principio incluso mi idea era que Miroku hubiese absorbido muchos insectos venenosos y que Inuyasha le cuidara o.oU.. pero esto salió, y espero les haya gustado. Ya me voy porque tengo sueño o-o.. y porque quiero terminar mi fanfic navideño de Inuyasha :P Adiox, y dejen reviews!

****

ps.- La última frasecita se la dijo Miroku a Inuyasha en un capítulo (no me acuerdo del número, pero fue ese donde Kagome e Inuyasha decidieron que era mejor que no se volvieran a ver) quien sabe por qué O.o así que luego no me anden diciendo que Rumiko no da pie a que sus fans anden pensando cosas raras sobre sus series o.óU...


End file.
